


Lullaby

by Liz_Eleanor_Parker



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Eleanor_Parker/pseuds/Liz_Eleanor_Parker
Summary: "El misterio del amor es mayor que el misterio de la muerte"—Oscar Wilde
Relationships: Atem/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Rebecca Hopkins | Rebecca Hawkins & Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación del genial Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los vinculo a escenarios sacados de la vida real, para tensionar las nociones de ficción y realidad… Ok, ok; en resumidas cuentas, lo uso como quiero xD

ADVERTENCIA: capítulo con **EXTREMO** realismo. Las escenas descritas pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas. Si consideran que no toleran la sangre y otras cosillas, es mejor que se abstengan de leerlo o se salten las partes muy fuertes. Si no es el caso, adelante y disfruten la “película”. ¡Ah! Y tengan a mano un buen par de pañuelos desechables; lo necesitarán.

* * *

I

_Junio, 2018_

_Hospital de Dominó_

_4:38 a.m._

Sudaba. Todo su cuerpo se hallaba rígido y su garganta ahogaba un grito de desesperación. Aun siquiera el brutal agarre de la mano de Rebecca alrededor de la suya era suficiente para lograr quebrantar su decisión de _intentar_ mantenerse firme, sin derramar una sola lágrima. Se maldecía por no ser tan fuerte como aquel que le enseñó la importancia del coraje; aquel que, para ese entonces, ya era un chico como cualquiera y había iniciado una vida en pareja con Anzu, luego de años de relación. En cuestión de segundos, se odió a sí mismo: se supone que no debería desear llorar. Se supone que sabría cómo actual exactamente… ¡Se había preparado para aquello! Pero nada, absolutamente nada, lo preparó para enfrentar _eso_. Parecía una pesadilla, una desagradable película de terror y drama… Debía ser un sueño. ¡Cómo quería que lo fuera! Pero no; todo era real. Se lo decía el calor infernal de aquella sala diseñada para ser confortable y tranquila, ahora toda una cámara de tortura para él; se lo decía la gota de sudor cayendo en su nuca, el temblor de su propio cuerpo y el olor a sangre en la estancia. Había estado emocionado, luego asustado, después ansioso… Y ahora… Ahora, sólo quería que todo acabara. ¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué no podía controlar sus emociones tal como Atem solía hacerlo con tanta facilidad? Sin embargo…

¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba a punto de ser padre. ¿No era acaso eso suficiente como para hacer temblar a cualquier hombre que decidía presenciar el proceso?

Se decía débil, pero todo lo que había deseado era estar junto a Rebecca en aquel momento. Se decía débil, pero allí estaba, retirando de la cara de su novia unos cuantos mechones sudados adheridos a sus mejillas; allí estaba, acariciando con su pulgar la mano derecha de la chica, firmemente aferrada a una de las asas ubicadas a los costados de la camilla. Estaba junto a ella, muy cerca, lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído palabras que sólo su corazón le pedía decir. Había visto el efecto de ellas en su acción de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en su respiración, para intentar abstraerse del dolor.

Tal vez no era tan débil como pensaba.

Todo lo que quería era intentar ser fuerte por ella. Por ella y su hija por nacer.

 _Debía_ ser fuerte.

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. La secundaria había terminado para todos casi tres años atrás. Jonouchi decidió dejar Japón y sentar cabeza con Mai y su pequeño hijo de seis meses en Los Ángeles, California, para luego volver a Dominó unos cuantos años después. Mai heredó el negocio automotriz de su abuelo y se convirtió, pronto, en una CEO de gran importancia. De modo que nada tenía que envidiarle a Kaiba. Jonouchi solía escribirle mensajes al joven castaño con la única intención de burlarse de él y refregarle en la cara que él era esposo de una hermosa CEO y que, esta, era la mejor del mundo. Seto solo meneaba la cabeza y soltaba su famoso “perro sarnoso” por escrito, para terminar con la estúpida perorata y volver a sus asuntos de soltero adinerado y sombrío. Nada había cambiado entre ambos. Honda, por su parte, no se movió de Dominó y comenzó a estudiar para ser preparador físico. Juró no tener relación con mujer alguna hasta encontrar “una chica que realmente me ame”. Sin embargo, no tenía reparos en pasearse por toda la ciudad del brazo de una hermosa mujer latina de labios carnosos, muslos gruesos y cabello sedoso. Shizuka se había dado cuenta, tarde, de su amor por el moreno, y juró —también— no tener nada con nadie “hasta encontrar un chico que realmente me ame”.

Diferentes eran las cosas para Otogi, quien se había matriculado en la universidad para estudiar informática; su meta era profesionalizar su conocimiento de la creación de juegos. Aún continuaba tocando en la banda de rock que formó durante el último año de preparatoria, junto a Bakura, Keisuke —el primo de este e hijo del dueño del Museo de Dominó—, y la hermosa castaña que le había robado el corazón al faraón. A pesar del éxito que _“Blackseeds”_ había conseguido en Japón, Anzu había tomado la decisión de estudiar en la universidad y arreglárselas para continuar perfeccionándose en la danza. Quería especializarse en idiomas, arte y literatura, y había conseguido ser considerada una de las alumnas más destacadas de su generación. Vivía junto a Atem, en un departamento comprado por éste unos meses después de finalizar el periodo escolar. El faraón, por su parte, se había convertido en el nuevo genio de la escuela de arqueología y había finalizado la carrera en tan solo un año. En la actualidad, trabajaba en el Museo de la Ciudad, como parte del equipo encargado de descifrar escritura egipcia antigua. Bien podría decir que, en vida, ahora lo tenía todo; sin embargo, su deseo de casarse y formar una familia con Anzu no se había cumplido. Mazaki tenía sus reservas en relación a asuntos de _crear vida_. En primer lugar, no le gustaban —en absoluto— los niños; segundo, tenía otras prioridades de vida. Aceptaba unirse a alguien en matrimonio, pero jamás tener descendencia. Atem lo había asumido en silencio, con la mayor de las tristezas, diciéndose que prefería estar muerto otra vez antes de forzar a su novia a hacer algo que ella no deseaba. Anzu quería _libertad_ , grados académicos y fama artística; y el joven no iba a boicotearle sus sueños. La ambición intelectual de la chica era suprema. Después de algunas discusiones desastrosas que, normalmente, se solucionaban en la cama, el joven egipcio había decidido dejar de tocar el tema con la mujer que, en el pasado, le había ayudado a descifrar su nombre y amar a esa mujer aguda y _terrible_ tal y como era.

Y luego, estaba Rebecca. Con sus escasos diecisiete años, se había especializado en Biología Molecular, Biotecnología, y Física Cuántica. Había publicado siete trabajos en relación a la Teoría de las Cuerdas y la Expresión y Regulación Genética. Trabajaba en el laboratorio de una de las más prestigiosas universidades de Japón —Dominó— y había recibido ofertas para conformar cuerpos académicos docentes plagados de eminencias vetustas, seres de extraordinaria inteligencia que superaban su edad con creces. Una beca para trabajar en la Universidad de Cambridge —que vio nacer a Stephen Hawking— había llegado a sus manos en forma de un blanco sobre, dos semanas después de enterarse de que, por fin, sería madre. Era una oportunidad de oro, pero no iba a arriesgarse a complicar, aún más, su embarazo. Porque la naturaleza le había dado belleza y una mente brillante, mas no salud física. Y Yugi lo sabía.

El duelista prodigio se había enterado de lo que el cielo le había negado a la rubia un día gris de agosto, luego de que el Segundo Torneo de Duelo de Monstruos finalizara. Rebecca lo esperaba sentada en una banca del parque de la ciudad, enfundada en un abrigo rosa y botas café moro. Sus lágrimas aún vivían detrás de sus lentes lunares y ello angustió a Yugi de tal manera que la apretó entre sus brazos con suma urgencia. Ella lloró en su hombro por largos instantes, antes de soltar, de sus labios, la triste confesión que cambiaría la vida de ambos para siempre.

Linfoma no Hodgkin

_Rebecca padecía de Linfoma no Hodgkin._

Había recibido el diagnóstico al ser una niña, luego de su última estancia en Japón, al regresar a su país natal. Prometió callárselo, aun cuando los síntomas parecían haber empeorado luego de la muerte de su abuelo, meses antes de volver de modo definitivo a Dominó. Se lo calló aún más cuando comenzó a salir con el joven Muto; tenía un miedo abismante a que él la abandonara si lograba enterarse de su condición… Pero, entonces, las cosas cambiaron y el amor la forzó a decir la verdad.

—Por ahora estoy bien… —había dicho ella, cabizbaja, aun sollozando. Yugi la observaba sobrecogido, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, acariciando su mejilla con un amor que jamás creyó sentir alguna vez por alguien, mientras volvía a prometerse a sí mismo que jamás la dejaría sola—. Pero... dentro de pocos años… deberé comenzar con la quimioterapia… Y entonces… —sollozó fuerte, apretando los ojos—. Ya no podré tener un bebé contigo después… Ya no podré ser mamá en un futuro… Y yo… ¡Yo lo deseaba tanto!

No hubo más que pensar, para el joven Muto. Todo estaba claro. Él amaba a la chica Hawkins con el alma y estaba decidido a cumplirle su sueño como fuese, antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a recibir el tratamiento. Pero haría las cosas como deben ser. Y, para ello, necesitaba un lugar donde vivir con su futura familia. Comenzó a participar de todos los Torneos de Duelo que se celebraron durante el año, a nivel nacional e internacional, aun a costa de su salud mental y física: tener tantos duelos seguidos podía agotar la mente de cualquiera. Sin decir palabra, Atem decidió dar un paso atrás y evitar competir, justificándose con los compromisos de su trabajo. Sabía que Yugi podía ganarle perfectamente; así lo demostró en la Batalla Ceremonial. Sin embargo, la probabilidad de que ambos —y solo ellos— acabaran enfrentándose en una final, era demasiado elevada. El faraón estaba consciente de la presión que había caído en los hombros de su joven amigo. Su rostro, ya maduro, evidenciaba los signos de un extremo cansancio y una profunda preocupación por el estado de Rebecca. No iba a someterlo a ningún tipo de presión adicional. Se dedicaría a ayudarlo en lo que fuese, aun si ello significaba retirarse temporalmente del mundo del Duelo de Monstruos.

—Quiero hacer bien las cosas, _mou hitori no boku —_ le había dicho el tricolor menor una vez. Estaba sentado en su cama, cabizbajo, con las manos cayendo de forma cansina entre sus piernas y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Atem lo observaba serio, desde la silla del escritorio, con los brazos cruzados. Habían pasado la noche hablando del tema, buscando soluciones—. Si voy a tener un hijo, quiero darle lo mejor. Quiero una casa, un lugar para criarlo… No quiero que mamá ni el abuelo carguen con esto… —suspiró pesadamente—. Nadie debería hacerlo.

Atem frunció el ceño. Su costumbre de proteger a su compañero constantemente lo impulsaba a pensar de que, sencillamente, todo era demasiado para él. Sin embargo, Yugi Muto era todo un hombre hecho y derecho. Un hombre en una situación complicada, que necesitaba de un amigo. No podía dejar de apoyarlo. Menos ahora que, por todos los cielos, estaba vivo… Posó su mano sobre el hombro de su _aibou_ , y le dijo que jamás dejaría de estar ahí para él. Nunca.

Cuando Rebecca quedó embarazada, habían pasado dos años desde el término de la época escolar. Tenía dieciséis años, trabajaba en la universidad a tiempo completo, y sus padres se encontraban orgullosos de ella. _De sus logros_. De su mente brillante. Pero todo signo de admiración fue brutalmente eliminado y reemplazado por un ciego repudio cuando Rebecca anunció que esperaba un hijo de Yugi Muto, el Rey de los Juegos, el nieto de Sugoroku Muto. El duelista le había hecho prometer que no se enfrentaría sola a la difícil tarea de darles la noticia a sus padres, hasta que finalizara la semana laboral… Pero la madre de la rubia la había sorprendido vomitando en el baño a dos días de la reunión, y entonces, nada la salvó de la golpiza que el padre le daría después. Con el labio partido, el alma hecha trizas, pálida, temblorosa, y la mano derecha sujetándose el vientre, Rebecca apareció en la puerta de la tienda de juegos, ante la mirada desorbitada de Sugoroku. Esa noche, la joven durmió en los brazos de Yugi, luego de que Atem lo convenciera de no ir a la casa de los Hawkins en ese mismo instante, para destrozarle la cara a su “suegro”.

—¡Golpeó a mi novia! ¡Pudo haber dañado a mi hijo! —vociferaba el joven con ira y hombría. La Sra. Muto había llevado a Rebecca a la cocina, para darle algo de comer y curar su herida del labio. La había abrazado con el amor de una madre y prometido que todos, allí, se encargarían de cuidarla. A ella y a la pequeña vida que crecía en su interior. El abuelo se había retirado a preparar la cama en la habitación destinada para las visitas y Atem se había quedado con Yugi en la Tienda de Juegos, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón: el tricolor menor había perdido el control y, ahora, golpeaba con fuerza y furia una de las paredes del recinto, mientras maldecía a todo el mundo de un modo que al faraón no dejó de sorprenderle.

—¡Escúchame! —le había gritado Atem, sosteniéndolo por los hombros. Yugi había bajado la cabeza, respirando agitadamente, con los puños firmemente apoyados en la pared—. Tienes que calmarte… Rebecca te necesita. Ahora, necesita de tu amor, no de tu ira. Tranquilízate y ve con ella. Luego pensaremos en algo.

Aquella noche, la rubia sollozó en el pecho de su novio por horas. Odiaba a sus padres; odiaba el mundo. Odiaba su vida y su maldita fama de niña “genio” rica y obstinada. Su cuerpo se agitaba con violencia entre los brazos de Yugi, quien acariciaba su cabello y besaba su frente.

—Shh, mi amor, tranquila… Yo estoy aquí para protegerte… Nada va a pasarte a ti ni al bebé… Trata de calmarte, cariño… Por nuestra niña…

Esa noche, bajo las sábanas de la cama, con Rebecca entre sus brazos, supo que el bebé que cargaba la rubia sería una niña. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo lo sabía, pero estaba tan seguro de ello que no le sorprendió que el médico se los confirmara, meses después. Como científica, Rebecca era amante de la evidencia y jamás creyó en la intuición de su novio, hasta el día en que ambos pudieron ver, a través de una imagen obtenida mediante ecografía, a _Hikari_ creciendo sana y fuerte en el interior de la joven madre.

Los padres de Rebecca jamás volvieron a acercarse a su hija. La ley se los había prohibido. Un mes después del nefasto suceso, la chica y su novio se mudaron al amplio y hermoso departamento que el duelista había adquirido unos meses antes, pese a las insistencias del abuelo y la Sra. Muto. “Ahora que Atem vive con Anzu, la casa se sentirá muy sola. ¡Podrían necesitar algo!”, decía la madre de Yugi, apenada. Pero la joven pareja había tomado una decisión: iniciarían una vida juntos y esperarían la llegada de su hija en la tranquilidad de aquel hogar que habían bautizado como “su nido”.

Los meses pasaron en la más completa calma y Rebecca observaba su vientre abultarse rápidamente. Su salud era continuamente chequeada por su médico de cabecera, en caso de que su enfermedad representara complicaciones para su estado. Continuó trabajando en sus investigaciones desde su casa, hasta que el tamaño de la panza comenzó a ser un verdadero problema para sentarse, pararse, caminar… o lo que fuese. Se sentía mucho más cansada de lo habitual. Sabía que, de todos modos, su enfermedad colaboraba en la aparición de aquel desagradable y extremo agotamiento, y estaba completamente consciente de que Yugi también lo sabía. Sin embargo, no quería pensar en ello. Lo que menos deseaba, en aquellos últimos días de embarazo, era tocar el tema de su dolencia; tenía otras cosas en qué pensar. Quería dar a luz sin ningún tipo de anestesia, pero en la seguridad de una clínica, en caso de que las cosas se complicaran… Por ahora, iba a hacer a un lado el Linfoma, pero tampoco iba a arriesgarse a que algo le sucediera a Hikari. Anzu le había dicho que estaba loca por tomar semejante decisión, pero no le sorprendía en absoluto —en especial, viniendo de ella, que no deseaba hijos por ningún motivo—; todos, incluido Yugi, tenían miedo. Miedo del final. Lo sabía bien. Pero ella estaba cansada de pensar en la muerte; quería experimentar el movimiento de la vida abriéndose paso en su cuerpo; saber que estaba entregando vida y no sucumbiendo por la enfermedad. Poder sentir el dolor de la vida emerger desde su propio núcleo, antes de entregarse al dolor por cáncer; al dolor de la muerte, al dolor del deterioro corporal. El médico no había puesto ningún tipo de obstáculo para su decisión; todo se había desarrollado tal y como debía ser normalmente… Confiaba en que todo saldría bien y podría traer al mundo a Hikari en esas condiciones… Yugi y ella habían pasado meses preparándose para ello…

Sin embargo…

Jamás… Jamás se imaginó que la experiencia sería tan _intensa._ Había conseguido llegar hasta el final manejando el dolor con lo que había aprendido y la ayuda de su novio, pero una vez que pudo sentir la cabeza del bebé presionando sus huesos, como si fuese una gigantesca masa dura y redonda encajándose lentamente en sus entrañas, sintió que, literalmente, se partiría en dos. Su vista nublada por el sudor le devolvió la imagen de su vientre abultado y su ropa blanca de hospital arrugada sobre él; vio sus piernas separadas y, entre ellas, a la mujer que la había guiado con calma y calidez durante todo el proceso. Estaba de lado y su cabello estaba cubierto por un gorro celeste, al igual que su bata; una mascarilla blanca cubría su boca y mantenía sus manos —enguantadas— levantadas al nivel de sus hombros, alejadas de su cuerpo. Una asistente, vestida de modo semejante a ella, se ocupaba de abrocharle la bata a su espalda. El ruido metálico provocado por el roce de instrumental médico y la conversación tranquila y monótona de dos asistentes más mientras manipulaban dichos objetos, llegó a sus oídos por el lado derecho. Era de madrugada; sabía que el reloj debía estar en alguna parte de aquella habitación, pero el dolor y la falta de energía la obligaba a mantenerse en aquella posición semisentada, aguardando el momento en el cual todo empezara.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que perdía el control de la situación.

Estaba aterrada.

Sintió el aire frío de la sala en su piel descubierta y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Lanzó un gemido de angustia y miró hacia la luz blanca sobre su cuerpo. La presión en su pelvis comenzaba a aumentar lentamente de intensidad y, entonces, apretó los ojos con fuerza.

Iba a gritar.

—Becca… —susurró una dulce y grave voz masculina en su oído izquierdo. Se aferró de las asas de la cama, dispuesta a gritar que se iba a morir en ese mismo instante de algo, de todo, de nada… ni ella misma sabía. Sin embargo, el dueño de aquella voz pasó su brazo derecho por debajo de su cuello, en un intento de abrazarla, en tanto que su mano recibió la caricia de unos dedos húmedos. Luego, su sien fue besada por unos labios temblorosos, y el aliento cálido que bien conocía acarició la piel de su oído—. Tranquila, mi amor… Todo está bien…

— _Darling_ … —gimió la joven. Apretó los ojos e intentó abstraerse de las voces, el ruido, la presión y todo lo demás, y se concentró en la voz del joven. Sintió su frente apoyada en la suya, su flequillo rubio en su mejilla y su piel arrugarse en el acto de fruncir el ceño.

Él también había cerrado los ojos.

Comenzó a respirar lo más profundo que pudo, pero la sensación era demasiado intensa. Podía jurar que todo el cuerpo del bebé se le estaba encajando allá abajo sin ninguna piedad, abriendo sus huesos, estirando su piel. No sabía quién era ella y qué hacía allí; solo tenía consciencia de aquello grande que avanzaba hacia afuera, y una suerte de corriente húmeda y dolorosa comenzó a recorrerla por completo.

—Duele… —se quejó ella—. Oh, por Dios…

—Lo sé, princesa… Respira profundo… Tranquila…

La voz de su amado era apenas un susurro en la tormenta, pero la ayudaba a tomar conciencia de su interior y desconectarse de su alrededor, como si se permitiera a sí misma ingresar a la parte más recóndita y oscura de su mente; aquella dimensión privada y antigua, porción de la memoria femenina transmitida de mujer a mujer a través de siglos de evolución. Un sitio íntimo en donde residía el control y, acaso, la calma, que solo adquiere poder en el silencio y la contención amorosa. De pronto, todo ruido, frío, voz o luz desapareció para la rubia; lo único que se permitió percibir fue el roce de la piel de su novio junto a su mano izquierda y la felicidad de saber que solo la separaban instantes de poder conocer, finalmente, a su pequeña Hikari… como tanto tiempo lo esperó.

Una vez preparada, la doctora tomó asiento frente a la madre y comprobó el progresivo descenso del bebé. Echó un vistazo hacia la joven pareja: ambos parecían haber creado un mundo aparte en donde la angustia, la ansiedad, y el amor lo eran todo. Esbozó una leve sonrisa detrás de su mascarilla: aunque sabía que el proceso que estaba a punto de asistir carecía de total sutileza y romanticismo, sabía que, esta vez, sería distinto.

Completamente distinto.

—Cariño; necesito que trates de mantenerte tranquila —habló una de las asistentes, acercándose a la blonda por su lado derecho. Yugi observó cómo la funcionaria colgaba una bolsa transparente de suero en una suerte de gancho alto de fierro ubicado al costado de la camilla, para luego rodear el brazo de su novia con una especie de tira de plástico azul y darle unos pequeños golpecitos en la piel. El joven tragó saliva y estrechó aún más la mano izquierda de su mujer. Sus amatistas brillosos contemplaron el rostro contraído de Rebecca y notó que había comenzado a exhalar repetidamente, con rapidez.

—Voy a colocarte una vía venosa para pasarte suero, ¿bueno? —. Rebecca, simplemente, asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de exhalar y apretó la mano de Yugi con fuerza. El frío del alcohol en su piel le causó escalofríos y, luego, un dolor punzante en el antebrazo le permitió deducir que la habían puesto una intravenosa. Pero aquello no era nada comparado a lo que había comenzado a sentir en ese mismo instante: una poderosa contracción.

— _Darling…_ —dijo en un hilillo de voz.

—Aquí estoy, mi amor… —le dijo su novio suavemente, intentando disfrazar la angustia en su voz. Quería mandar todo al demonio pero sabía que eso era imposible. Aquella era la forma en la cual Rebecca había decidido llegar al final y él había respetado sus deseos, apoyándola hasta el final. Observó sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus hermosos ojos verdes cerrados. Le estaba apretando la mano con una fuerza inconmensurable, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Se acercó bien a su rostro una vez más y besó su mejilla mojada de sudor. En aquellas largas horas que transcurrieron desde que la joven anunció haber “roto fuentes” y el presente, había aprendido a hablarle solo si ella parecía necesitarlo. Por ahora, intuía que la madre de su hija necesitaba silencio. Contempló su bello rostro de ceño fruncido y sus labios dejando escapar profundas exhalaciones. Su imagen le transmitió la sensación de estar frente a un ser superior; un ser capaz de crear, albergar y dar vida a otro ser humano. Reconocer aquella capacidad, aquel poder que sólo residía en la naturaleza femenina, en Rebecca, lo sobrecogió en grado sumo y bajó la cabeza. Cerró los ojos, como si deseara intentar conectarse con la mente de su novia y acercó el dorso de su mano hacia sus labios. Besó su piel húmeda y salada, y se quedó allí, aguardando, estando. Simplemente, transfiriéndole su energía, su esencia, su silencio…

Fue entonces cuando comprendió que ser fuerte requería de una gran dosis de autocontrol y calma.

Atem jamás perdía la calma.

— _Darling_ … —lo llamó la rubia una vez más, en medio de su trance, sin abrir los ojos.

—Mi amor…

—Tu hija… Voy a tener a tu hija…

Yugi abrió los ojos lentamente y levantó la cabeza para observar a su pareja. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro intentando vencer las arrugas del dolor. Él le correspondió el gesto, sintiendo la emoción desbordarse de su corazón como una avalancha y dejó caer una lágrima. Asintió con la cabeza y movió sus dedos para apartar, de la frente de su amada, un mechón de su cabello dorado.

Ya era hora.

* * *

_4:45 a.m._

Rebecca apretó los ojos. Aquello era más duro de lo que pensaba. Sabía que debía continuar, pero su cuerpo le pedía un pequeño respiro a gritos. Detuvo su empeño por unos instantes y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para buscar, rápidamente, aire y algo de alivio, y reanudó aquella increíblemente laboriosa tarea, sintiendo su rostro a punto de explotar. Sus músculos parecieron paralizarse y, entonces, supo que ya no podía más. Dejó caer la cabeza en el antebrazo de Yugi y soltó el aire con fuerza. Aflojó el agarre en la mano de su novio y sintió su cuerpo convertirse en gelatina. Un súbito mareo invadió su cabeza y unas enormes ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de su estómago.

—¡Becca! —exclamó el joven padre, dándose de cuenta del malestar de su novia. Sabía que ello podía ocurrir a causa del esfuerzo.

—¡Hayley! —gritó la chica que se hallaba junto al duelista, con urgencia.

La aludida acercó, rápidamente, una cubeta al rostro verdoso de la chica para recibir en vómito en caso de que se presentara, pero nada ocurrió. Observó al “chico lindo” apegar su mejilla a la de la rubia y acariciar, con ternura, su mano. Algo le estaba diciendo, pero ni ella ni su colega —Kiya—fueron capaces de captar qué era. La imagen la conmovió al grado de querer capturarla en una fotografía, pero solo miró a su compañera, para sonreír con ella.

Por su parte, Yugi solo quería calmar a su novia y hacerla sentir lo mejor posible. Acercó sus labios lo más posible al oído de la joven y continuó hablándole en susurros

—Princesa, respira…

—No puedo hacerlo… —dijo la joven entre jadeos.

—Claro que sí, mi amor… Verás que sí… Hazlo conmigo… Siénteme…

Rebecca comenzó a imitar la respiración de su amado y, poco a poco, las náuseas terminaron por ceder. La doctora observaba atenta lo que ocurría, dispuesta a dar la indicación de oxígeno en caso de que la madre no lograra recuperarse de aquella súbita falta de oxigenación. Adivinando las intenciones de su jefa, Hayley se alejó un tanto para acercarse a un mueble y extraer un set de oxigenoterapia. Volvió al costado de la parturienta, rompió el envoltorio y conectó el dispositivo a la red de oxígeno. No lo instaló en el rostro de la joven, pero lo dejó colgando de la columna de mercurio del _humedificador_ , para usarlo en caso necesario. Kiya hizo contacto visual con su compañera y, asintiendo, se alejó de la pareja lo más sigilosamente que pudo, para acercar, un tanto, el carro de reanimación. Con una habilidad silente y rápida, tomó una tijera y cortó el sello de plástico que impedía la extracción de cualquier medicamento. Yugi percibió el ruido y giró el rostro discretamente hacia su derecha, para observar lo que sucedía, sin dejar de sostener a Rebecca. Vio a la mujer encender un monitor que se hallaba sobre el carro y sacar, de él, un infame enredo de cables. Lo había visto en las películas y cuando Jonouchi quedó inconsciente luego de un duelo: todo ese aparataje cumplía la función de monitorizar los latidos del corazón de una persona. Una sensación vertiginosa de angustia apresó su pecho y frunció el ceño.

¿Acaso algo estaba mal?

—Tranquilo —le dijo la mujer en voz baja, tocándole la espalda sudada bajo la bata celeste, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento—. Solo es por precaución.

Iba a replicar cuando, nuevamente, Rebecca comenzó a gemir y retorcerse en la cama, para luego soltar un fuerte gruñido. El sonido mandó un escalofrío por toda la espalda del duelista. Una extraña sensación de querer huir de aquel infierno se apoderó del ojivioleta y ladeó la cabeza hacia la pared.

—¡Vamos, tú puedes, vamos!

—Mgghhhhh… Uff, uff…

—¡Eso es!¡Toma aire profundo y continúa! —hablaba la mujer.

—¡No puedo, maldita sea!—rugió Rebecca, desesperada, entre dientes. Todo lo que había estado haciendo era, precisamente, _continuar_ con todas sus fuerzas pero, al parecer, no era suficiente. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de su orden y, fugazmente, conectó sus verdes pupilas con los amatistas de su novio. Pensó en fulminarlo y agarró su antebrazo para estrangularlo con todas sus energías.

—¡AAAUCH, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! —gritó el duelista ante la repentina agresión.

—¡VOY A MATARTE, YUGI MUTO! —vociferó Rebecca, ante las discretas risas de las asistentes. Un nacimiento no era tal sin escenas como esas.

—¡Está bien, está bien, haz lo que quieras, pero no me rompas el brazo! —exclamó el joven, sintiendo las uñas de Rebecca enterrarse en el mismo hueso.

—¡TÚ NO ERES EL QUE ESTA DANDO A LUZ, MALDITO DUELISTA DE SEGUNDA! —volvió a gritar Rebecca, roja de dolor y furia.

—¡Rebecca, tranquila, concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo! —intervino la obstetra con energía. La contracción estaba llegando a su fin y el descenso de la cabeza había empezado a enlentecerse.

—¡TE ODIO! ¡JAMÁS DEBÍ HABER VENIDO A JAPÓN A RECLAMAR LA CARTA DE MI ABUELO!—gritó la madre una última vez antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y enfocar sus energías en un intenso y largo esfuerzo. Por toda respuesta, el joven duelista hundió sus labios en la frente de Rebecca para besarla y apretó los ojos. Todo era caos, amor y sangre.

—Yo te amo… te amo… —dijo en medio de los cabellos rubios de la chica—. Tú puedes, mi amor… Tú puedes, princesa mía…

La afectada voz de Yugi fue todo lo que necesitó para continuar esforzándose por unos cuantos segundos más, antes de desplomarse en la cama en medio de laboriosos jadeos. Nuevamente, sintió el cuerpo blando y tembloroso, y la mandíbula tensa y dolorosa.

—Bien, descansa, descansa… Trata de relajarte antes de la próxima contracción —dijo la partera, limpiando la piel de la chica de restos de sangre y fluidos internos—. Respira profundo para oxigenar a tu bebé… Lo estás haciendo bien, nena…

“Lo estoy haciendo bien. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?”, pensó la joven tratando de regular su respiración. Cuidadosamente, Yugi liberó su brazo de su posición bajo la espalda alta de Rebecca para permitirle descansar mejor sobre la superficie blanda de la camilla y poder secarle el sudor de su rostro. Solo en ese momento notó que su brazo derecho se había entumecido casi por completo, en tanto que su antebrazo contrario había comenzado a doler como los diablos. Decidió ignorar por completo ambas sensaciones y dedicar toda su atención a la que, con toda propiedad, podía llamar _su mujer_.

—Lo siento… —murmuró la joven, abriendo los ojos con lentitud para observar el rostro de su _querido._ Reparó en su extrema palidez y el aspecto descompuesto de sus bellas facciones, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desvanecerse. Pese a ello, el muchacho le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, para luego coger su mano y depositar un tibio beso en su dorso. Sus ojos de mar dieron con la piel del antebrazo del duelista y, con horror, se dio cuenta de que su mano había quedado marcada en ella. Quería decirle que realmente lo lamentaba mucho, pero sus intenciones se quedaron atrapadas en un profundo gemido de dolor y cansancio.

—No tiene importancia, mi amor —susurró él—. Solo descansa…

La de cabellos dorados ladeó la cabeza hacia su novio y cerró los ojos, bajo su ceño fruncido. Percibió los tibios y temblorosos dedos de Yugi rozar la piel de su mejilla y pensó en cómo es que una carta los había conducido a vivir aquella experiencia tan íntima e intensa para ambos. Moría de dolor, pero todo lo que quería era abrazarlo… Escuchar su voz, su respiración; sentir su energía dulce y, a la vez, tan fuerte, tan amante… Hundir su sufrimiento en su esencia única; en el tesoro amatista de sus cansados ojos: los ojos del padre de su hija, del bebé que estaba tratando de traer al mundo. En esos escasos minutos de tregua, y sin prestar importancia a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sintió a Yugi inclinarse sobre ella y apoyar su frente en la suya, como si con aquel gesto intentara crear un pequeño mundo entre ambos, lejos de aquel entorno extraño e instrumentalizado; lejos del dolor. Un mundo de amorosa contención, en donde Rebecca podría tomar fuerzas y continuar haciendo posible la llegada a mundo del fruto del amor de ambos.

—Hayley, verifica que la infusión de suero esté a 250 ml/hora, por favor —pidió la obstetra. Conocía bien los antecedentes de Rebecca; había trabajado codo a codo con su médico de cabecera durante todo el embarazo de la joven. Y aunque ambos estaban de acuerdo en que el nivel en el cual se encontraba su enfermedad no representaba mayores riesgos para dar a luz naturalmente, el riesgo de que la rubia presentara alguna complicación no era del todo descartable.

—Yug… —susurró la de ojos de mar.

—¿Mm?

—¿Estás… bien?

El joven sonrió ante la pregunta. ¿Cómo era posible que, aun así, como estaba, quisiera saber de su propio estado? Jamás le había mentido a su novia, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo por primera vez.

—Sí…

—No te… desmayes…

—No, princesa, claro que no —rió él de modo suave—. No te preocupes por mí. Soy el Rey de los Juegos, ¿recuerdas? No voy a darme por vencido…

Rebecca quiso reír, pero su rostro volvió a desfigurarse de dolor. Otra contracción, tan intensa como la anterior, tensionó sus músculos y volvió a demoler sus entrañas. Yugi abandonó la calidez del rostro de su novia y la volvió a sostener por los hombros con su casi inutilizable brazo derecho y apoyó su mano libre en la rodilla izquierda de la chica. Su espalda se rigidizó aún más al escucharla gruñir, jadear, resoplar y gritar… Su rostro apretado de dolor y esfuerzo, sus hermosos cabellos rubios desparramados sobre la sábana de la cama, su vientre tenso, enorme, con aquella cosa que se suponía vigilaba el corazón de su hija… su cuerpo vulnerable, rígido y tembloroso, por último, algo indescriptible que parecía ser una cabeza, intentando emerger de su mujer era más de lo que podía soportar ver. Odiaba ver a la que, alguna vez fue una pedante niñita que le hablaba a su peluche, pasar por semejante cosa. Una arrolladora sensación de culpa explotó dentro de su pecho y salió de sus ojos apretados en forma de lágrimas. Bajó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, liberando de sí un pesado y angustioso suspiro.

* * *

_5:08 a.m._

El reloj de la habitación había avanzado cuarenta minutos. El mismo ciclo entre cortos descansos y fuertes rugidos se había repetido por largos treinta minutos. Una de las asistentes había instalado un medidor de presión arterial en el brazo izquierdo de una muy exhausta Rebecca, bajo la orden de la obstetra y, ahora, contemplaba el resultado en el monitor.

—¿Cuánto? —inquirió la mujer, cogiendo una compresa estéril.

—154/98

—¿Pulso?

—110 por minuto.

—De acuerdo… —murmuró—. Tiene la presión algo elevada y su corazón late más rápido de lo normal —dijo después, dirigiéndose al novio de la joven. Como esperaba, lo vio palidecer más de la cuenta y se apresuró a aclararle todo—. Es completamente normal en estas condiciones, no te preocupes… Está esforzándose… Es como si estuviese haciendo un muy duro ejercicio…

—Entiendo… —respondió el chico Muto en voz baja y concernida. Tragó saliva duramente y volvió su vista a Rebecca. _Su_ Rebecca. Había cerrado los ojos. Notó sus pestañas ensombreciendo las oscuras ojeras que se le habían formado en cuestión de minutos y sus labios descoloridos, resecos. A su lado, Kiya adivinó los pensamientos del joven y cogió, de una mesa metálica, una gasa humedecida en agua tibia. Despacio, tocó el brazo del joven para llamar su atención y le entregó el objeto con una tenue sonrisa.

—Gracias… —le dijo él de un modo casi imperceptible. La asistente contempló al chico acercar la gasa al rostro de la chica y humedecer sus labios con delicadeza, en tanto la besaba con ternura. Sabía bien quién era ese chico; era el ídolo de su hijo y de mucha gente que gustaba de los juegos. Nunca pensó en que podría conocer su lado más vulnerable y, menos aún, estar presente en el nacimiento de su hija. El Rey de los Juegos no era más que un joven y aterrado padre primerizo que amaba con locura a esa pobre chica cuya vida sería más corta de lo que pensaba. Su corazón se llenó de tristeza y, con cautela, apoyó la mano en su espalda.

—Tranquilo… —le dijo en voz baja a su lado, frotando su palma contra la tela de su camisa azul, parcialmente cubierta por la ropa de hospital. Sus dedos captaron el movimiento de sus músculos al suspirar profundamente, como necesitara hacerlo desde hace un buen rato—. Todo saldrá bien…

“Todo saldrá bien… Todo saldrá bien”, repitió Yugi en su mente, como si tratara de convencerse de algo que, realmente, no creía. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué tenía la horrible sensación de que algo malo ocurriría? Tal vez era normal. Tal vez todos pasaban por lo mismo. Demonios, ¡cómo deseaba preguntárselo a Jonouchi! Aunque sabía que el rubio se había desplomado a mitad del nacimiento de su hijo, al menos había vivido la misma experiencia y, quizás, podría demostrarle que no había nada que temer. Tal vez, le diría que estaba siendo un tonto y un débil por asustarse tanto en un momento así y terminara por jalarle los cabellos y golpearle la cabeza. “Viejo, ¿a ti te gustan las películas de ciencia ficción, no? Pues bien, cuando llegue el momento, piensa lo siguiente: el nacimiento de un niño es como una película de alienígenas saliendo por el cuerpo de una mujer. ¡Es igual que ‘Alien, el octavo pasajero’!”, le había dicho dos semanas atrás. Se había reído a carcajadas de la idea, pero en algo tenía razón: en el filme había sangre, fluidos, ruidos raros y cabezas viscosas… tal como lo que estaba viviendo. Pero ahora, sencillamente, no podía pensar en ello como si fuese una simple película _gore_ de extraterrestres malignos: esto era real, doloroso, angustiante, largo… Su pobre Rebecca había comenzado, nuevamente, a retorcerse en la camilla y emitir aquellos sonidos de dolor y esfuerzo que le laceraban el alma. Casi en piloto automático, volvió a sostener a su mujer, mientras podía sentir claramente su cuerpo rígido ante la fuerza que trataba de generar una vez más.

—¡Vamos, cariño, tú puedes, tú puedes, ya casi lo tienes! ¡Ya casi sale la cabecita! ¡Vamos!

—¡No puedo más, no puedo hacerlo! —gritó la chica, ya sin calma, en medio del esfuerzo.

“¡Maldita sea, con un demonio!”, rugió internamente el joven, observándola en medio de su dolor. Estaba a punto de perder la calma… ¡Pero no podía permitírselo!

—Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé… —pudo decir, con la voz completamente quebrada—. Ya queda poco, mi vida… ¡Solo un poco más!

—¡Vamos, cariño, con fuerza! ¡Mientras más fuerte lo hagas, más te acercas al final! —la animaba la obstetra.

“¡Lo sé, lo sé!” gritó la americana en su mente, en tanto apretaba con energía la piel de sus piernas. Había empezado a sentir su piel arder como el fuego, como si estuviese a punto de zozobrar.

—¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! —gritó la chica, esta vez, desesperada. Se le estaban acabando las energías y había comenzado a perder el control.

—Doctora, los latidos del bebé están acelerándose… —dijo una de las asistentes.

Bien, se dijo el nieto de Sugoroku. Tenía que encontrar una solución rápida, ahora. Tomó aire profundo, y sostuvo, con fuerza la pierna de su mujer.

—Becca, mírame —le habló claro y, a la vez, dulce. Rebecca clavó sus vidriosos verdemar en los amatistas que podría amar hasta el fin de su existencia… Y comprendió por qué se había enamorado de él—. ¿Recuerdas cuando mi alma fue atrapada por el Sello de Orichalcos? ¿Lo recuerdas? —. La rubia lo miró con algo de furia: claro que lo recordaba. ¡Cómo olvidar las malditas noches en vela pensando en que jamás volvería con ella! Frunció el ceño, esta vez, de rabia, y asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Qué querías hacer? ¿Qué querías hacer, amor? ¡Qué pensabas hacer cuando me viste llegar!

“Abrazarte. Besarte… Colgarme a tu cuello”.

No.

Quería golpear a todo el mundo.

Entonces, lo entendió.

—¡TE ODIO! —chilló, estrujando la mano del duelista con una fuerza descomunal. Inclinó su cabeza y transformó toda la ira del pasado en una sola gran cantidad de energía que concentró en su vientre y zona baja, para luego generar un fuerte y duro esfuerzo.

—Eso es, mi vida… eso es… —musitó el joven Muto, con las lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

—¡Eso es, eso es, pequeña! ¡Maravilloso! —exclamó extasiada la partera, causando la emoción de sus asistentes—. ¡Ya casi está afuera la cabeza! ¡Solo un poco más, solo un poco más y ya lo tienes!

—Oh, Dios mío, voy a morir… —lloró la rubia.

¿Aún faltaba más?

—Tranquila, tranquila… Descansa un poco, descansa —le dijo Kiya, pendiente de los signos vitales. A pesar de que los valores superaban la normalidad, la presión arterial de Rebecca se mantenía dentro de lo esperado.

“Tengo que respirar, tengo que respirar… Ya falta poco, mi amor, ya falta poco para que estés con nosotros”, pensaba Rebecca, cerrando los ojos. Pensó en su novio; su mano sudorosa sobre su rodilla. Lo sintió jadear a su lado, junto a ella, junto a su rostro. Sollozó junto a él, desesperada, deseando abrazar a su hija de una vez por todas. Sintió el aliento cálido de su novio sobre su mejilla, su esencia tan propia de él y rogó, con toda su alma y todo su corazón, por unos años más junto a ese chico que le había dejado ganar un duelo para sanar sus heridas de niño y amarlo como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

—Ya viene… Ya viene, mi amor… —lloró ella.

—Sí, cariño, ya la tendremos en nuestros brazos… —correspondió él con el mismo nivel de emoción.

—Estoy tan cansada…

—Lo sé, amor mío, lo sé… Solo un poco más… Sostén mi mano… Todo terminará…

—Ahh… ¡Ahhh!

—¡Vamos, vamos, cariño! —intervino la obstetra. La tensión en la sala era tal que casi podía tocarse—. ¡Una vez más y todo terminará!

—S-si… Uff… ¡Ufff! ¡Ahh, ahh! ¡ARRRRRRRRGHHHHH!

—¡Eso es!

Entonces, todo comenzó a acelerarse. Un hombro primero; luego el otro… Un gran y poderoso grito final y, luego…

Silencio.

Un grito distinto… No. No un grito. Un llanto. Un pequeño pero vigoroso llanto. La sensación de que todo su ser se había vaciado de una sola vez… Sus propios jadeos… La respiración agitada del amor de su vida… Su cuerpo completamente laxo… Y ese sonido…

El sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en toda su vida.

Sollozaba intensamente. La rigidez de su pecho se lo decía. No sabía quién era ella ni qué hacía ahí; solo sabía que ella, y _solo ella_ , acababa de dar a luz a un ser vivo.

Había sido madre.

Abrió los ojos. Las imágenes eran lentas, extrañas, como si estuviese soñando. Allá, entre sus piernas y bajo una intensa luz blanca, un pequeño y frágil ser, cubierto de sangre y líquido lloraba a todo pulmón entre las manos enguantadas de la obstetra. Todo su cuerpo sucumbió ante el poder de una indescriptible mezcla de sentimientos que jamás soñó sentir.

—Felicidades, chicos —habló la doctora, y Rebecca sintió que moría. Moría de felicidad—. Es una hermosa y sana niña…

Un fuerte sollozo escapó de su garganta y todo lo que quiso fue llorar a gritos. Sobre su frente sudada, unos labios temblorosos y cálidos depositaban un profundo y largo beso. Sus cabellos se humedecieron al contacto. Entonces supo que Yugi también lloraba.

—Ten, cariño… Abrázala… —dijo la mujer. Con ayuda de Hayley, y con sumo cuidado, colocó al bebé sobre el pecho de Rebecca, en tanto que Kiya descubría la ropa que cubría sus senos para facilitar el contacto entre ambas pieles.

Era frágil, delicada. Pequeñísima. Húmeda. Suya. De ella y de Yugi. Ellos la habían concebido.

Ella la había traído al mundo.

—Oh, Dios mío… Yugi… —sollozó Rebecca, sosteniendo al bebé como si fuese un preciado cristal entre sus brazos—. Es nuestra…

—Es… —fue todo lo que pudo decir el muchacho, entre su llanto. Había rodeado al bebé con su brazo izquierdo para sentirlo junto a su piel e intentar convencerse de que todo era real. Él y Rebecca habían tenido un hijo—. Oh, cielos…

—Mi amor… mi tesoro… —le decía Rebecca al pequeño ser entre sus brazos—. Hola, bebé… Soy tu mamá… Te amo tanto… Yugi…

Él no podía pensar. No podía moverse. Menos aún podía hablar. Sus emociones habían suprimido su capacidad de articular sonidos y todo lo que tenía era un gran nudo en la garganta y un increíble desastre emocional que no sabía cómo manejar… Era indescriptible. Besó a Rebecca en los labios, con un sentimiento distinto. La amaba con locura, con pasión, con dolor, con porfía… Pero, ahora, había algo más. Algo supremo. Algo intenso que lo hacía querer volverse más fuerte. Algo que la hacía admirarla como mujer…

Como su mujer. Como la madre de su hija.

Ahora, tenía una familia a quien cuidar.

—Te amo… —susurró con voz grave—. Te amo tanto, Rebecca… Gracias por llegar a mi vida…

—Yug… _Darling_ …

—Gracias… por nuestra hija… —. Luego, agregó con una tenue sonrisa, rozando con el revés de su dedo índice, la cabecita de Hikari—. Nuestro tesoro…

El contacto con la tibia piel de su madre y la voz de sus padres pareció calmar el llanto del bebé. Ambos jóvenes arrullaban al recién nacido como si intentaran decirle que la amaban profundamente y que era bienvenida en sus vidas. Con la mayor de las sutilezas, Kiya tocó el hombro de Yugi para llamar su atención. El chico la contempló con unos ojos llorosos y cansados, y se percató de que la funcionaria le sonreía con ternura.

—Es hora de que lo cortes —le dijo en voz baja, poniendo ante su vista una pequeña tijera de acero quirúrgico.

—Y-yo… —vaciló el joven, observando el objeto con aprensión. Kiya amplió su sonrisa y acercó el instrumento a la palma de la mano del joven.

—No te preocupes; yo te guiaré —repuso, manteniendo su sonrisa calma.

Rebecca sonrió entre sus lágrimas, conmovida ante la reacción de su novio. “Todo en él ha madurado; todo en él se ha vuelto fuerte… Sin embargo…”, pensó, en tanto lo observaba colocar la tijera alrededor del cordón, con ayuda de la asistente, “es el mismo Yugi del que me enamoré tanto tiempo atrás: dulce e ingenuo, pero fuerte y determinado”. Lo vio pasar saliva y volver su vista a la de ella, como si quisiera solicitarle un mudo consentimiento. Rebecca asintió con debilidad, sonriendo, sintiendo cómo aquel amor que, un día, comenzó a sentir por él brotaba desde su corazón y recorría cada fibra de su ser, atenuando sus dolores, alcanzando el cuerpo tembloroso de su pequeña hija… Haciéndola sentir mujer, madre… Como siempre quiso serlo.

Como nunca pensó que podría serlo.

Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Ayudado por la asistente, Yugi tomó la tijera entre los dedos de su mano derecha y la acercó a aquel largo, grueso y resbaloso conducto que salía del ombligo de su pequeña hija. Con vacilación, cerró las hojas en torno a la masa blanquecina y liberó al bebé de lo único que lo unía, en cuerpo y sangre, a su joven madre. Rebecca rió suavemente ante la cara de espanto de su novio, hinchando sus mejillas pecosas en el proceso. Yugi le devolvió la sonrisa, entendiendo la causa de aquello que le había hecho gracia a su rubia. Se acercó a su rostro con delicadeza, percibiendo el aroma dulce de la piel brillosa de su bebé y rozó, con los suyos, los labios de la que, alguna vez, lloró por su partida en la oscuridad de una casa rodante en medio de un descampado.

—Ahora… tienes una princesita… —susurró la chica Hawkins, con los ojos a medio cerrar.

—Eso te convierte en la reina de mi corazón… —contestó el duelista en voz baja, con una sonrisa.

Con la delicadeza de quien no desea interrumpir una escena cargada de ternura, Hayley se acercó a la pareja y cubrió la espalda del bebé con un paño azul. Miró a los jóvenes padres y suspiró antes de hablar.

—Chicos... Lo lamento, pero debo llevármela un momento…

Yugi y Rebecca levantaron la vista.

—¿Por qué…? —inquirió el tricolor, suavemente.

—Debemos asearla y hacerle unas revisiones… —. Después, con una sonrisa, les enseñó a los chicos un diminuto brazalete rosa—. Y colocarle esto en su bracito.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Rebecca débilmente. Se sentía increíblemente extenuada.

—Su identificación. Kiya te pondrá una igual.

La pareja de duelistas contempló por última vez a su hija, mientras Hayley la cogía con delicadeza en sus brazos. Rebecca miró, cada vez más cansada, cómo su niña era llevada hacia una sala contigua. Notó sus párpados pesados y, de pronto, tuvo la sensación de que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a hundirse en la camilla. Giró su cabeza para mirar a su novio y sonreírle, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo.

Quería dormir. Quería…

Tenía mucho frío.

— _Darling_ … —musitó apenas.

Yugi contempló el rostro de Rebecca y frunció el ceño. La piel de su rubia se había vuelto blanca como un papel y fría como un témpano de hielo. El agarre de su mano se había aflojado y, pronto, la vio cerrar los ojos. Sus labios secos se movían como si intentara decirle algo y su respiración se volvía cada vez más lenta.

—Becca… —dijo, con un dejo de angustia en su dulce voz—. Becca, mi amor… ¿estás bien?

Pero no hubo respuesta.

—No… —jadeó Yugi. Un dolor punzante se instaló en su pecho y, pronto, sintió que comenzaba a perder el control. No fue consciente del movimiento a su alrededor y de la llegada de más personal sanitario a la sala. Únicamente, se aferró a la mano de su amada, suplicándole entre lágrimas que no le hiciera eso, que no bromeara con algo así, que despertara, que ya era suficiente… Todo era surreal, todo era caótico. Continuó sujetando la mano de su mujer hasta que alguien lo jaló de los hombros con energía y lo alejó de su lado.

—¡NO RESPONDE! —gritó alguien.

—¡Caída de la presión arterial y pulso débil, doctora!

—¡Rápido! ¡Una segunda vía venosa, oxígeno y monitorización para ver el ritmo! ¡Suero a chorro! ¡AHORA!

Lo último que vio tras los vidrios rectangulares de la puerta de la sala, fue el cuerpo de su novia empapado en sangre, médicos, enfermeros y asistentes alrededor de ella y, por último, el delicado perfil de la joven americana desplazado hacia atrás por una mano enguantada y un grueso tubo transparente entrando por su garganta.

—¡REBECCA! —gritó desgarradoramente, en tanto forcejeaba con la persona que lo había arrastrado fuera de la habitación. Sudaba profusamente y su corazón al borde de la arritmia amenazaba con salírsele del pecho en cualquier minuto.

—Ven conmigo —sonó la voz firme pero calmada del personaje. Era un enfermero joven y algo más bajo que Yugi, pero más robusto que éste. Tomó el brazo derecho del novio de Rebecca y lo condujo hacia un área alejada de la sala. Allí, y sin tener las energías para continuar andando, Yugi apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared del largo pasillo hospitalario en penumbras. Aún bajo el agarre del funcionario de azul, giró hacia la fría superficie y apoyó su frente en ella, aplastando sus mechones dorados contra el concreto. Jadeante, sintiéndose morir, se abrazó a sí mismo y liberó, entre sus dientes, un poderoso rugido de desesperación e ira. El enfermero colocó sus manos en la espalda del joven, en señal de apoyo y contención, y percibió el movimiento convulso del cuerpo del chico a causa de un sobrecogedor llanto que le heló la sangre.

—No… —sollozaba Yugi, ovillado en torno a sí mismo—. ¡No, Dios mío, no…! Por qué…

El de azul no dijo nada. Debía volver a apoyar al equipo en la emergencia, pero tampoco podía dejar al joven allí, en ese estado. Justo cuando terminaba de pensar en ello, escuchó los pasos de alguien que se le acercaba por la derecha, corriendo. Volteó el rostro y comprobó lo que sospechaba.

La rubia Hayley.

Si había alguien en el mundo que pudiese ser capaz de calmar a alguien emocionalmente destrozado, era ella.

—Déjamelo a mí —le dijo, jadeante y sudorosa—. Tú ve a la sala.

—De acuerdo —asintió el enfermero y, rápidamente, regresó junto al equipo.

Hayley apoyó una de sus manos en la espalda de Yugi y comenzó a frotar su palma sobre su camisa. Su mano libre buscó el antebrazo herido del joven y acarició su piel con el pulgar. Un gran nudo se le instaló en su garganta al escuchar los sollozos desesperados del chico y pasó saliva con dificultad.

—Cariño… —lo llamó con dulzura. Ya no podía decirle que todo estaría bien. Así es como parecía estarlo antes y, ahora… todo era completamente distinto. Irreal. Nefasto. ¿Qué podría decirle a aquel joven que, minutos antes, sonreía de felicidad al ver a su hija recién nacida entre los brazos de su madre, sin siquiera imaginar lo que ocurriría después? Ninguna palabra bien urdida podría calmarle su angustia, pero había una sola cosa que debía hacer: sacarlo de allí, llevarlo a un sitio tranquilo y llamar a sus familiares que se encontraban afuera.

—Ay, Dios… —se quejó el joven, en medio de su llanto, encogiéndose cada vez más en torno a sus brazos. Había comenzado a temblar y sus sollozos se habían vuelto incontrolables, al punto de entorpecer su respiración.

—Yugi… Yugi Muto es tu nombre, ¿verdad? —. El joven asintió, apenas, con su cabeza—. Bien, Yugi, escúchame bien: vamos a dejar que el personal haga su trabajo con tranquilidad, ¿bueno? Para eso, debes acompañarme…

—No… —sollozó él. Se estaba muriendo de pena—. Rebecca… Quiero estar con ella…

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé… Pero, por ahora, no es posible… Ven, acompáñame… Yo te ayudaré…

Pensó en resistirse, pero no pudo. No tenía energías para hacerlo. Solo se dejó conducir por los brazos amorosos de la enfermera, a través del pasillo que lo alejaría de su novia y de su pequeña hija por un tiempo indefinido. Todo el cuerpo le dolía; se sentía mareado, destrozado, como si acabara de ser aplastado por un gran edificio. Tenía la sensación de que todo era irreal, confuso, una broma de mal gusto… ¡Acababa de ser padre! ¡Todo estaba saliendo bien! Rebecca jamás dio señales de sufrir alguna complicación, salvo el dolor propio de dar a luz… ¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo todo aquello? ¿Se habría desmayado en el proceso y, ahora, estaba teniendo nada más que una horrible pesadilla producto de sus miedos? Pero la realidad le golpeaba la cara en forma de náuseas, frío, dolor de cabeza... Sin siquiera darse cuenta, se halló recostado en una camilla, sin la bata azul de pabellón que había tenido que usar por protocolo durante el nacimiento de su hija, con una frazada marrón sobre su cuerpo y una almohada bajo sus piernas. Todo su pecho dolía de tanto sollozar, pero aun así no lograba calmarse.

Repentinamente, su vista comenzó a nublarse. No escuchaba la voz de Hayley, que permanecía a su lado sosteniéndole la mano. Su respiración se hizo lenta y tuvo la sensación de que caía en un hondo precipicio.

Y luego, todo se volvió negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:   
> Seeh… Drama, drama, ¡DRAMA! Uff… Dios Santo.  
> Mis disculpas por la terminología médica, chicos, pero era necesario su uso para darle realismo a la cosa. Si es que no les da flojera leer, aquí van algunas aclaraciones en relación a eso:
> 
> 1\. Linfoma no Hodgkin: Es un tipo de cáncer que afecta a los glóbulos blancos, en palabras simples. Existen varios tipos de Linfoma no Hodgkin; Rebecca padece el de inicio lento y progresivo (linfoma “indolente”). Tiene mal pronóstico y las personas pueden vivir de 5 a 10 años en promedio. Pobre Hikari   
> 2\. Oxigenoterapia: dispositivo para aportar oxígeno al paciente. Hay varios tipos. A Rebecca se le iba colocar una mascarilla como las que generalmente se ven en las películas. ^_^  
> 3\. Humedificador: es una especie de “vasito” de plástico transparente con suero al cual va conectada la mascarilla que les contaba anteriormente. Ese vasito se conecta, a su vez, con otra cosa llamada “red central”, que es de donde sale el oxígeno. La mayoría de los hospitales lo tienen adherido a la pared. El “humedificador” es para que el oxígeno salga “húmedo” y no reseque las mucosas nasales… digo, jeje, la nariz.   
> 4\. Carro de reanimación (o, simplemente, “carro de paro”): no sé si han fijado en las películas que, cuando alguien cae en paro, le colocan unas paletas al pecho para darle descargas eléctricas y, de ese modo, reanimarlo… Bien. Ese se llama “desfibrilador” y siempre va encima del “carro de reanimación” que, además, contiene medicamentos para reanimar a la persona. Como hay muchas “drogas” en él, por lo general se mantiene sellado con candado o con un sello de plástico. Solo se corta cuando hay una emergencia.  
> 5\. Monitorización: forma de ver el ritmo cardiaco de un paciente. En el capítulo 128 de la Temporada 3 “The Darkness returns” (parte 4), vemos a Jonouchi con muchos cables y conexiones que van desde su pecho y extremidades hacia un monitor que (¡Jajajaja!), con trabajo, se ve. Bueno; el rubio está siendo monitorizado.  
> 6\. El tubo transparente que entraba por la garganta de Rebecca: Mmm… Ok. Bueno; por algo le puse a este fic “Rated M”, jijiji. Cuando los pacientes se encuentran con riesgo vital, no son capaces de respirar por sí mismos y están inconscientes, la mascarilla de oxígeno no les sirve de nada. Hay que intubarlos. Y eso es, literalmente, introducirles un tubo hueco por la tráquea que, luego, se conecta a oxígeno. El tubito se llama “Tubo endotraqueal”. Lo mismo sucede cuando las personas deben operarse; se les aporta oxígeno en grandes concentraciones a través del mismo dispositivo.
> 
> Esto es todo, estimados. ¡Nos vemos a la próxima!
> 
> Un abrazo,
> 
> Liz


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh!, sus personajes y ninguna de las referencias locas que hago aquí me pertenecen.

II

Frunció el ceño. Sentía la cabeza adolorida y sus extremidades parecían pesar toneladas. Un leve dolor punzante hirió su brazo izquierdo y, entonces, decidió abrir los ojos. Lo hizo con lentitud y dificultad, hasta captar la imagen del techo de una habitación. Parpadeó, con pesadez, para luego intentar escanear su alrededor: a la derecha, una pared color blanca, un velador clínico y algo más que no supo identificar; a la izquierda, la figura de una mujer joven, sentada a su lado, con rostro decaído. Parpadeó una vez más, para ajustar su visión: vestía un sweater negro, de cuello alto, una minifalda roja, medias negras y botas altas del mismo color. Tenía la piel pálida y sus azules ojos lo observaban con tristeza. En el dedo anular de su mano izquierda lucía una sortija cuyo diseño emulaba una flor de loto azul, y su melena castaña caía fina y suave a cada lado de sus mejillas.

—Anzu… —. Su propia voz le pareció rasposa y débil.

La castaña esbozó una sutil sonrisa y alargó uno de sus brazos para tocarle la mano. El joven dirigió su vista hacia el sitio y comprobó el origen de aquel tenue dolor en su brazo: le habían instalado una vía venosa. De ella, salía un fino y transparente tubo de plástico que, luego, subía hasta conectarse con la porción inferior de una bolsa de suero colgada en lo alto.

Entonces, lo recordó todo.

—Rebecca… —jadeó, con angustia—. El bebé…

—Tranquilo… —susurró Anzu, cubriéndole la mano con las suyas.

Yugi apretó los ojos y dejó ir un quejido. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sí, pero más le dolía el alma. Intentó inclinarse sobre la cama, para salir de allí y correr en busca de su novia y de su hija, pero sus músculos carecían de fuerza y no pudo ejecutar movimiento alguno. Anzu abandonó su asiento rápidamente y se aproximó a su amigo.

—No te muevas —le dijo en voz baja, reposando una mano en el pecho del joven, y la otra en su brazo, con la intención de detenerlo—. El doctor dijo que no te levantaras aun…

El tricolor dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada y apretó los ojos. Quería gritar, golpear, llorar, pero, simplemente, no podía hacerlo.

—Qué me sucede… —exhaló con pesadez. La castaña apretó los labios y acarició el antebrazo de su amigo con cariño.

—Te pusieron un calmante… —explicó la novia del faraón—. Pasaste por demasiado estrés… Y quisieron ayudarte a descansar un poco…

Yugi frunció el ceño. ¿Le habían puesto algo sin su consentimiento? ¿Qué tal si Rebecca lo necesitó mientras dormía y él no estuvo allí para ella? La ira surgió del fondo de su estómago y recorrió sus brazos como lava caliente. Empuñó sus manos y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

—Yugi… —dijo Anzu, captando el cambio de expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

—Cómo se atreven… —gruñó él. Quería decir todo fuerte y claro pero aquella sensación de debilidad era tan extrema que todo intento de gritar fue suprimido instantáneamente—. Cómo se atreven a… dormirme… Quién…

—Fuimos nosotros —afirmó una voz distinta a la de su amiga de la infancia, con total serenidad. Yugi abrió los ojos con lentitud y reconoció la figura alta y estoica del mejor amigo de su vida. Su compañero, su confidente; el que había aparecido en su vida bajo extrañas circunstancias, para guiarlo hacia el encuentro de su propia fortaleza. El que se había ido para no volver y, sin embargo, había regresado a la vida —mediante un doloroso ritual en el otro Mundo— para construir un nuevo futuro junto a Anzu y sus amigos.

— _Mou hitori no boku_ … —susurró. Se había acostumbrado a llamarlo por su verdadero nombre, pero esta vez su mente se hallaba completamente desconectada de su corazón. Estaba hecho trizas; no tenía energías para razonar. Y decirle “Atem” era apelar a su razón.

Anzu giró su rostro para mirar a su novio, de pie junto a ella. Sus orbes diamantadas, rodeadas de negras y oscuras pestañas, se hallaban fijas en el bello rostro de su amigo, sin poder ocultar por completo el dolor de la preocupación. Pensó en decirle que fuese cuidadoso con lo que, seguramente, estaba por decirle y entrelazó los dedos de su mano libre en los largos y fuertes del faraón. Este pareció entender enseguida aquel mudo gesto de súplica y le dio, en respuesta, un suave apretón. La castaña bajó la vista, liberando un apenas perceptible suspiro, agradecida: su conexión era tan profunda que podía asegurar, sin temor, que él había comprendido su mensaje.

La mano izquierda del antiguo monarca se posó, con cariño, en la de su destrozado compañero. Yugi tragó saliva y volvió a apretar los ojos, intentando por todos los medios contener el llanto. Demostrarle que era fuerte, que no era el mismo Yugi Muto de antes… Sin embargo…

—No tienes que hacerlo… —le dijo Atem en voz baja, adivinando sus pensamientos. A pesar de estar en cuerpos separados, su vínculo con el chico continuaba siendo tan profundo como antes. Yugi y Anzu eran las únicas personas de la Tierra con las cuales podía comunicarse de todos los modos posibles.

El tricolor menor apretó la mano del faraón y liberó un tembloroso suspiro. Sintió las lágrimas caer por su mejillas sin control alguno y, entonces, ya no pudo resistirlo más. Anzu le dio una breve mirada a su amigo y se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos; verlo sufrir de ese modo le hería el alma.

—Por qué… —sollozó Yugi.

—Tuviste una crisis de angustia muy fuerte —explicó Atem, con calma—. El médico pensó en darte un poco de sedación para tranquilizarte y nos pidió consentimiento… Y aceptamos.

—Por qué… —volvió a insistir el joven padre, esta vez, clavando sus brillantes violáceos en los semejantes de su “hermano mayor” con algo de furia—. Por qué lo hicieron… Rebecca… Mi hija…

Atem le dio una breve mirada a Anzu antes de contestar. La castaña acarició con cuidado el antebrazo de su amigo y se dispuso a hablarle del modo más suave que pudo.

—Rebecca… tuvo una hemorragia luego de que Hikari nació. Los doctores lograron estabilizarla y, ahora, se encuentra en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos… —. Se detuvo. Sus azules captaron la imagen de Yugi cubriéndose el rostro con la mano izquierda, como si ya no pudiera soportar nada más de aquello. Pensó en no continuar, pero Atem la animó estrechándole la mano una vez más. La castaña pasó saliva y siguió—. Aún no recobra la conciencia, pero…

Atem contempló con tristeza a su amigo ocultar el rostro, esta vez, bajo su brazo. Vio sus dedos enterrarse en la piel de su puño con impotencia y su pecho agitarse en un silencioso y contenido llanto. Sus sollozos se hundían en la flexión de su extremidad y sus dedos estrujaban los suyos con energía. Movió su pulgar sobre la piel del chico, describiendo una caricia de contención y apoyo, y frunció el ceño: maldecía la situación con toda su alma, pero era necesario que supiera toda la verdad. De todos modos, la doctora que había atendido a Rebecca les había explicado a ellos, con claridad, todo lo que había ocurrido y les dio la autorización para contarle a Yugi, al menos, lo esencial.

“Él querrá saber lo que pasó con su novia y su hija cuando despierte. Si lo hace antes de que yo pueda verlo, no le oculten lo que saben; podría ser peor”, les había dicho la mujer, en la sala de espera. “Yo le daré todos los detalles que desee conocer, una vez terminado mi turno”.

“No le oculten lo que saben”, pensó Atem. Dubitativo, buscó la mirada de su novia, con la intención de evaluar, silenciosamente, su capacidad para decirle el resto de la información. Anzu apretó los labios, nerviosa y parpadeó angustiada. Aquello fue todo lo que necesitó para tomar valor para hacer lo próximo…

Pero Yugi se le adelantó con la primera palabra. Y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—Hikari… —dijo el joven con voz ahogada, en medio de los sollozos ocultos bajo su brazo—. Dónde está mi hija… Por favor… díganme dónde está… Quiero verla…

— _Aibou_ … —comenzó Atem, con cautela—. Me temo que deberás esperar un tanto para ver a Hikari…

Yugi dejó de sollozar de súbito y descubrió su rostro. Clavó su mirada herida en los amatistas profundos de Atem y, luego, en los zafiros de su amiga. Esperaba que todo fuese desmentido por alguno de ellos, pero ninguno dijo nada. Volvió a mirar a su compañero y, todo lo que vio en sus ojos, fue honestidad.

No podía creerlo. ¡No podía creerlo!

—Atem… —. La voz de Yugi sonó seria. Anzu se paralizó al escucharlo—. ¿Qué pasó con Hikari?

El aludido guardó silencio, bajando la vista.

—Dímelo… —insistió el muchacho, comenzando a jadear.

— _Aibou..._

—¡DÍMELO! —gritó el joven. Anzu apretó fuertemente los ojos y esperó la respuesta de Atem. Confiaba en que él sabría qué hacer. Sin embargo, todo quedó en silencio. Hasta que una voz muy distinta a la profunda y grave de su novio llegó al rescate.

—Déjenme sola con el paciente —pronunció. Atem y Anzu se voltearon para contemplar a la doctora que había ayudado a nacer a Hikari, de pie junto a ellos. Era alta, de cabello negro y corto, ojos azules de mirada directa y su estampa evidenciaba un carácter fuerte pero bondadoso. Vestía un delantal blanco, abierto al pecho, y un fonendoscopio colgando del cuello.

La pareja le dio una última mirada a su amigo que, en esos entonces, lucía como si estuviese a punto de estallar, y procedieron a dejar la habitación.

La doctora cerró la puerta y se aproximó al joven padre con paso lento y firme. Observó las marcas de la mano de su novia en su antebrazo izquierdo y recordó la escena que la había hecho reír. Apretó los labios, con frustración y dejó ir un suspiro. A veces, la medicina queda un paso atrás de la propia naturaleza humana, pensó. No creía en el destino, pero había sido testigo cientos de veces de cosas que ocurrían sin razón aparente, a pesar de todas la precauciones que, obsesivamente, se tomaban en beneficio de la salud de los pacientes. Nada distinto había hecho con la profesora Hawkins y su bebé y, sin embargo, todo había tomado un desastroso camino. Y ella estaba allí, en esa habitación, ante a ese joven de mirada sufriente, para darle una explicación de lo ocurrido solo desde su campo de conocimiento… Había hecho todo lo que estuvo entre sus manos para evitar una complicación y, de todas formas, se había presentado. ¿Cómo podría explicar _eso_?

Yugi miró a la mujer desde su posición reclinada en la cama con ojos vacíos, sin brillo, como si la vida se hubiese apagado en él. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de culparla por todo lo sucedido, pero su nobleza le otorgó algo de claridad a su mente y se abstuvo de decir cualquier cosa. Quería oír de sus propios labios qué había pasado con Rebecca y porqué, al parecer, Hikari no estaba bien. Se entregaría a la verdad.

—Yugi —comenzó la doctora—. En medicina, hay cosas que ocurren sin causa aparente, a pesar de todas las medidas preventivas que puedan tomarse para evitar complicaciones… A veces, el cuerpo de algunas mujeres reacciona de modo inesperado luego de dar a luz a un niño… No es muy frecuente, pero sucede. Y, lamentablemente, fue el caso de tu novia, Rebecca. Tal y como pudiste darte cuenta, todo ocurrió con normalidad, hasta que en la etapa final, las cosas cambiaron…

—Quiere decirme qué demonios pasó con Rebecca y mi hija de una vez por todas… —interrumpió el, alguna vez, dulce y tierno Yugi, ahora poco tolerante y angustiado. La doctora acogió con tranquilidad las palabras impacientes de su interlocutor y decidió ser más directa. Temía por la salud de ese chico: era demasiado joven para pasar por algo semejante y sin embargo podía decir, con toda seguridad, de que un amor maduro se gestaba en su corazón por la muchacha y su recién nacida hija.

—Bien —suspiró la mujer—. En ocasiones, el útero de la mujer no se recupera de modo adecuado después del parto, sobre todo cuando este es algo largo. Eso significa que puede producirse una hemorragia masiva desde su interior. La gravedad dependerá de la cantidad de sangre perdida… Y Rebecca perdió cerca de un litro… Fuimos rápidos en manejar su estado de shock. Cuando la estabilizamos, fue necesario aplicarle una pequeña cirugía para sellar el lugar en donde se originó el sangrado… Ahora, se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero debe permanecer en la UCI al menos unas horas para evaluar su estado general y ver la posibilidad de trasladarla a la Unidad de Tratamiento Intensivo… donde podrás verla…

Yugi se mantuvo en silencio. Sus inexpresivos ojos permanecían fijos en los pies de la cama, como si todavía no lograra dimensionar la realidad que estaba viviendo. La doctora cogió su mano con cautela, y la estrechó con suavidad.

—¿Me has oído? —consultó en voz baja. El joven solo asintió con la cabeza de modo casi imperceptible.

—Cuándo… —susurró él—. Cuándo podré… verla…

—La condición de Rebecca es delicada y debe estar aislada de toda posibilidad de infección que pudiese complicar su estado. Es por ello que la UCI restringe el acceso a sus dependencias, pero podrás verla un momento en un par de horas más, cuando el médico de la unidad lo autorice… Te estaré informando…

Yugi volvió a asentir, en silencio. Al menos, podría verla. Pero su alma estaba lejos de abrazar la calma: no sabía nada de la otra razón de su existencia; de su pequeño ángel. Recordó su diminuto y frágil cuerpo entre los brazos de su extenuada novia; su piel aún cubierta de restos de sangre y fluidos, la piel más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida… Su llanto agudo, lleno de vida, y sus manitas… Una ola de dolor contrajo su pecho y se llevó la mano derecha al sitio, por reflejo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se sintió vacío, como si verdaderamente le hubiesen arrancado un pedazo de su corazón. La doctora no tardó en notarlo.

—Imagino que querrás saber de tu pequeña hija… —le dijo—. Lamentablemente, presentó algunas complicaciones cardiacas a las dos horas de nacida… Está fuera de peligro, pero vigilamos estrechamente su estado… Podrás verla en algunas horas.

Nuevamente, las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro perfecto del joven, esta vez, a toda velocidad. Ya se había enterado de todo: Rebecca había estado al borde de la muerte y Hikari luchaba por vivir. Sabía que él no podía rendirse, pero se sentía completamente superado. Necesitaba estar solo y dejar salir su asfixiante angustia. Y no dudó en hacérselo saber a la mujer.

—…Puede… ¿dejarme solo un momento? —dijo, abriendo un poco los ojos. La doctora lo observó con preocupación.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, cariño? —inquirió ella.

Yugi supo de inmediato a lo que se refería. Sonrió con ironía y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo quiero estar solo… No haré nada estúpido…

—De acuerdo… —afirmó la mujer, guardándose sus dudas. Estaba loca si no ponía vigilancia al chico. Estaba hecho trizas; emocionalmente inestable. ¡Claro que podía hacer algo estúpido!—. Si necesitas algo, solo hazlo saber. Te avisaré cuando puedas ver a Rebecca y a Hikari. Trata de comer algo y descansar un poco, ¿sí?

El duelista no respondió palabra. Una vez más, solo afirmó con la cabeza en un tenue gesto afirmativo. Esperó a que la doctora se alejara de su lado y cerrara la puerta, para luego inclinarse con algo dificultad sobre la cama y apoyar los codos en sus rodillas. Enterró el rostro en sus manos y soltó, por fin, un intenso y desgarrador llanto nacido del fondo de su alma partida en dos. Por su mente pasó, como un filme descolorido por los años, la imagen de Rebecca con su pelo atado en dos coletas altas, su sweater rosa de cuello amarillo, su falda corta color borgoña y su oso de peluche color café firmemente sujeto de su brazo izquierdo.

_“¿Eres Sugoroku Muto?”_

_“Así es. ¿Y tú, quién eres?”_

_“Me llamo Rebecca. He llegado de América esta mañana. ¡Sí que han tardado! ¿Acaso no saben que no se debe hacer esperar a una dama?”_

_“¿Dama?”_

_“¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no soy una dama?”_

_“Hey, hey… ¿Por qué una niña tan pequeña como tú ha hecho un viaje tan largo hasta Japón?”_

_“¡God damn! Yo no hablo con gente tan maleducada… ¿Verdad, Teddy-chan?”_

Y, luego, el primer duelo. El final de aquella batalla.

_“Rebecca, toma”_

_“¿Yujo no Kizuna?”_

_“Espero que la aceptes”_

—Todo es mi culpa… —sollozó, en la soledad de la habitación—. ¡Todo es mi culpa! Ella… Ella estaría bien ahora… Si tan solo yo no le hubiese regalado esa maldita carta… Y Hikari…

_No habría existido._

—Hikari… —. Lo sabía bien: sin aquel duelo, Hikari Muto no habría nacido. Las cosas habían sucedido de la única forma en la cual pudieron haber ocurrido. Pero no lograba aceptarlo. Sollozando descontroladamente, Yugi rodó sobre su lado derecho, en la cama, y se ovilló en torno a su llanto. Hundió su rostro en la almohada y agarró los pliegues con sus manos. Era demasiado. Tenía que pensar en su hija. Protegerla, cuidarla… como Rebecca quisiera haberlo hecho desde un inicio. De pronto, se sintió desolado, cargando con un peso enorme. Sabía que, aunque los padres de Rebecca le habían dado la espalda, se enterarían de la tragedia de su hija y querrían buscarlo para acabar con él como fuese. No le importaban los golpes; podría defenderse. Ya era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo. Pero recordó la amenaza del Sr. Hawkins: “Si algo le llega a pasar a mi hija, te quitaré al bebé. Usaré la ley en contra tuya, tal como tú lo hiciste conmigo”.

Pronto, la desesperación lo invadió por completo. Comenzó a jadear y quejarse con desesperación, como si su llanto se hubiese convertido en dolor. No oyó la puerta abrirse, ni tampoco los pasos en la habitación. Solo se dejó llevar por el abrazo de alguien que conocía bien.

—Perdóname… —sollozaba el chico en el regazo de su mejor amigo—. ¡Perdóname! Yo… no soy fuerte como tú…

—Shhh, tranquilo, _aibou_ … —decía Atem frotándole la espalda. Ver a Yugi de ese modo era algo que, difícilmente, podía tolerar—. No digas eso… Sabes que no es cierto…

Anzu observaba la escena desde la puerta, sin atreverse a intervenir. No consideraba pertinente hacerlo: Atem y Yugi estaban unidos por un lazo más allá de lo físico; más allá de lo comprensible. Sus almas estaban tan conectadas como la de dos hermanos de sangre, aun cuando, ahora, eran dos seres humanos distintos. Con ese pensamiento en mente, la joven dio un paso atrás y cerró, suavemente, la puerta.

Los dejaría hablar.

—¡Sí lo es! —gritó Yugi, aun entre los brazos de su compañero—. ¡Tú no estarías así! No… no soy como… como debería ser… ¡No puedo ser un padre para Hikari! ¡Le he fallado a Rebecca! ¡Arruiné su vida! Tenía todo un futuro por delante, maldita sea… ¡Y yo lo arruiné!

El faraón frunció el ceño, abatido. Con cierta rudeza, tomó al duelista desde los hombros para alejarlo de sí y clavar, en sus ojos, su mirada amatista llena de determinación.

—¡Basta! —exclamó. Yugi bajó la vista, jadeando—. ¡No estás pensando como el Yugi Muto que conozco! Aquel que me derrotó en la Batalla Ceremonial únicamente con el uso de su inteligencia y fortaleza… ¡No estás pensando como el Rey de los Juegos!

—… _Mou hitori no boku_

—¡Vamos! No puedes culpar a nadie por lo que ha sucedido… Debes creer en tu fortaleza, _aibou_ , debes creer en ti mismo… Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas… ¡Créelo! ¡Lucha hasta el final! Así como tu hija y Rebecca lo están haciendo ahora…

Le decían que luchara hasta el final. Que fuese fuerte. Pero, ¡oh, Dios! ¡Qué difícil era asimilar todo! Tenía plena consciencia de que debía levantarse y afrontar la situación; todo lo que quería era abrazar a su hija y besar a su novia, pero allí estaba: cabizbajo, angustiado, desesperado… paralizado por la tristeza…

—Amigo… —dijo en voz baja. Atem lo observaba serio, con el alma rota—. Sé que… tengo que pensar diferente… Tienes razón en lo que dices, pero yo… —suspiró—. No sé por dónde empezar…

—Acéptalo —le contestó el joven faraón, con voz decidida y calmada—. No luches contra lo que acaba de ocurrir. Empieza por aceptar la situación. Segundo, tienes que estar allí para tu novia e hija. Sé que es duro, _aibou_ , sé que lo es; sé que tienes el alma partida en dos, pero en estos instantes tú eres el pilar de tu familia… Pero tienes el apoyo de todos nosotros; no estás solo… Yo nunca te dejaré solo; lo prometí al volver… 

Atem finalizó sus palabras colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Yugi levantó la cabeza y fijó sus decaídos ojos en la mirada concernida del faraón. Sonrió levemente y cubrió, con la suya, la mano de su amigo, para darle un ligero apretón de agradecimiento.

—Gracias… —suspiró Yugi.

—No tienes que agradecerme… —retrucó el monarca, devolviéndole la sonrisa al tricolor menor.

* * *

Los ojos azules de Anzu contemplaban el paisaje gris de una lluviosa Dominó City a través del ventanal de la cafetería del hospital, como si admirara una triste pintura urbana de colores apagados. La luz mustia de la tarde definía su rostro cansado, cuyo fino y suave mentón apoyaba en la palma de su mano derecha. Los dedos de su mano libre acariciaban, ausentes, la superficie blanca de una taza de café, cuyo líquido humeaba bajo sus narices como si intentara traerla, en vano, al presente. Había ansiado tomar algo de cafeína luego de dejar a Atem y a Yugi hablar en la habitación de este último, pero sus pensamientos le habían hecho un nudo en el estómago y no había probado sorbo de su bebida favorita. Miró el reloj blanco del lugar: 12:34 horas. Ocho horas habían transcurrido desde que Yugi telefoneó a Atem para decirle que faltaba poco para que Hikari naciera. La castaña hizo a un lado su profundo rechazo por todo aquello relacionado con la maternidad y voló al hospital junto a su novio, para apoyar a su amigo en caso de que necesitara algo…

Y qué bien había hecho.

De lo contrario, se habría arrepentido toda su vida.

Suspiró pesadamente. Odiaba la situación. Era, simplemente, injusta. Apenas Rebecca acababa de cumplir su sueño de ser madre y Yugi, el de ser padre, y todo terminaba del peor modo posible: Rebecca perdiendo sangre y Hikari con problemas cardiacos. Ni hablar de lo que, con toda seguridad, haría el Sr. Hawkins en contra del duelista, en cuanto se enterara. El tipo se había dado el lujo de exiliar a su hija de su casa por “puta” y, sin embargo, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para saber dónde exactamente se encontraba ella. Hasta el momento, y gracias a la justicia, el hombre se había mantenido alejado de la joven pareja; no había metido su jeta en el asunto porque _sabía_ que Yugi cuidaba a su hija mejor de lo que él se imaginaba; de modo que no tenía argumentos para irse en contra de alguien. No obstante, ahora las cosas eran distintas.

Movió la cabeza. Todo se había vuelto muy difícil para Yugi y este apenas podía con su corazón roto…

—¡Dios! Esto es una mierda… —se dijo la ojiazul, cubriéndose el ceño entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

El sonido ronco y algo molesto de su celular vibrando contra la superficie de la mesa la distrajo, pronto, de sus cavilaciones. Sin molestarse en alargar la mano para acercar el móvil, logró ver que le había llegado un décimo mensaje de texto. Probablemente de Jono, Honda, Shizuka, Otogi, Mai… Quién sabía.

—¿No vas a contestar? —le dijo una voz desde su espalda. Anzu no necesitó voltearse para saber de quién se trataba. Simplemente, esperó a que su dueño tomara asiento frente a ella para responderle con voz apagada y molesta:

—Quieren comunicarse con Yugi… Y ya les dije que no está en condiciones de hablar. ¿Qué parte de eso no entienden?

—No te enfades, preciosa —le dijo Atem, tranquilo—. Por ahora, nosotros somos los únicos quienes podemos darles alguna información. Están preocupados.

—Sí, sí, pero ya me tienen harta…

—Anzu…

—Está bien, está bien… Pero contéstales tú —finalizó la castaña tendiéndole el teléfono a su novio. Atem sonrió de medio lado, pensando en cuándo se iba imaginar que la dulce bailarina escondía semejante carácter. Empujó el celular con la palma de su mano en dirección contraria, ante la sorpresa de la chica y habló con su habitual timbre grave y profundo:

—Sabes que yo no manipulo nada tuyo. Les contestaré, pero desde el mío.

Resignada —y, por qué no decirlo, encantada a misma vez— Anzu lo vio sacar su celular de uno de sus bolsillos de su _pea coat_ negro de cuello alto y echarse un poco hacia atrás, en la silla, para comenzar a redactar un mensaje. Espió su rostro: sus intensos ojos lila estaban fijos en la pantalla de aquel pedazo de tecnología que, con la facilidad de cualquier joven contemporáneo, había aprendido a manipular a cabalidad; su ceño fruncido, en un gesto de plena concentración en lo que hacía; sus facciones simétricas, firmes, bellísimas, inusuales… Su cuerpo fuerte, su imponente estatura, tan distinta a la que solía tener cuando existía en el mundo como Yami Yugi; sus dedos ágiles, largos, de nudillos pronunciados, hermosos… Sí: le gustaba a rabiar. Ahora más que nunca. Pero jamás le daría un hijo. Nunca.

Mucho menos ahora, que sabía lo de Rebecca. Ni loca.

—¿Necesita algo, señor? —preguntó la mesera.

—Sí, un _espresso doble_ por favor —contestó Atem, al tiempo que guardaba el móvil en su bolsillo.

La castaña pensó en preguntar a quién de todos sus amigos le había respondido el mensaje, pero la respuesta salió de los labios de su novio antes que pudiera pronunciar palabra.

—Era la Sra. Muto.

—Oops… —dijo Anzu, antes de acercar la taza a la boca. Atem cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y la miró con una discreta sonrisa.

—Solo quería saber cómo iba todo. Dice que viene en camino, para relevarnos.

—Ya veo —musitó la joven con aire triste. Pensó en Rebecca: ella no tenía a nadie. Arthur, su abuelo, había fallecido un año antes de que la rubia se estableciera, junto a su familia, en Japón. Un año antes de iniciar una relación con el que sería el amor de su vida—. ¿Y cómo… quedó Yugi?

—Algo más tranquilo… Gracias —dijo de pronto el faraón, interrumpiendo su relato para recibir la taza de café de manos de la mesera. Esperó que se alejara y continuó—. Fue difícil calmarlo… Jamás lo había visto así…

—Yo tampoco… A excepción de cuando tú te fuiste… —. Lo último fue apenas un susurro salido de los labios de la castaña. No solo Yugi había vivido una profunda tristeza luego de que Atem partiese al Más Allá; ella misma recordaba ese tiempo como un oscuro y asfixiante túnel cuya única salida parecía ser la autoeliminación. Las cosas que solía amar hacer —como bailar— habían perdido su brillo y, entonces, nada tenía sentido. Sin embargo, si había algo que agradecía de aquella negra etapa era el redescubrimiento de su pasión por la música y el arte. La vieja guitarra que su padre había olvidado en su polvoriento despacho —luego de abandonar a su madre y a ella, cuando tenía siete años de edad— la invitaba a secarse las lágrimas y recoger, uno a uno, los pedazos de su corazón. Para cuando Atem regresó, ella ya formaba parte de una banda junto a Otogi, Bakura y un primo de este, y la motivación por vivir comenzaba a regresar a su alma poco a poco.

Atem no dijo nada. Simplemente, tomó un sorbo de su café y se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes. La culpa por haberse ido al otro mundo, a pesar de que había regresado, residía en su alma como el antiguo recuerdo de un asesinato. Sabía bien que no tenía caso alimentar sus ganas de retroceder el tiempo y haber actuado diferente; en el presente, era feliz junto a Anzu, Yugi y sus amigos. No obstante, había sido el causante de la intensa depresión de Anzu y la gran pena de los demás. Y eso, era algo que aún no podía perdonarse.

Tal vez jamás lo haría.

—¿Crees que pueda ver pronto a Hikari? —preguntó, de pronto, la castaña. El faraón hizo un esfuerzo por despejar su mente de pensamientos oscuros y concentrarse en la realidad.

—Creo que sí —contestó—. Eso espero…

Anzu guardó silencio, con los ojos fijos en el azucarero. Todo indicaba que, probablemente, Hikari saldría del hospital antes que su madre. Y, si así era, Yugi necesitaría ayuda.

—¿Piensas en lo que ocurrirá después? —dijo Atem, sorprendiéndola.

—Parece que lees mi mente…

—No la leo, preciosa. Solo te conozco demasiado —replicó el faraón—. La Sra. Muto cuidará de Hikari.

—Qué bien… —musitó Anzu, con algo de alivio. La madre de Yugi era la más indicada para ayudar al joven en el cuidado de su hija; la experiencia de haber criado un hijo valía más que un millón de manuales acerca de cómo cuidar a un bebé o la buena voluntad que ella misma podría tener—. De todos modos, también están Mai y “la adora bebés” de Shizuka…

Atem miró a su novia sin poder contener una discreta risa a labios cerrados.

—¿Qué?

—No te gustan nada, ¿verdad?

—Pues… —vaciló Anzu desviando su vista hacia la ventana—. No es como que vaya a eliminarlos con una bomba, pero no cargaría uno en mis brazos o algo así… No lo sé; no está en mí. Además… creo que es verdad lo que digo: de todas las chicas del grupo, yo soy la menos calificada para hacer ese… “trabajo”.

—Ya veo… —musitó Atem con aire distante.

—Sí…

El ruido del celular de Atem vibrando fue al rescate del inicio de una posible conversación de extrema densidad. Metió su mano libre en el bolsillo de su chaquetón y extrajo el aparato, para luego fijar sus ojos en la pantalla: la Sra. Muto le había escrito un mensaje.

—Ya está aquí —anunció.

* * *

Los violetas apagados de Yugi contemplaban el diminuto cuerpo de su hija tendido sobre las blancas sábanas de una suerte de cuna rodeada por barandas de vidrio. Su frágil tórax describía un suave vaivén al compás de su apenas perceptible respiración, y un par de sensores adheridos a su piel parecían vigilar el funcionamiento de su corazón. Los ojos del joven se pasearon por uno de aquellos brazos que, con seguridad, podrían caber en su propia mano y observó un pequeño brazalete negro conectado a una máquina, rodeando la porción superior de aquella minúscula extremidad. Sus, con trabajo, visibles fosas nasales se hallaban cubiertas por un tubo de plástico que, según le habían dicho, servía para aportar un poco de oxígeno a sus pulmones, en tanto que un catéter se hallaba inserto en una de las venas de su cuello. Todo aquel extraño aparataje se conectaba a una variedad de instrumentos y monitores cuyo funcionamiento resultaba incomprensible para la mente cansada del duelista, que observaba a su niña desde su asiento junto a la cuna. Con el alma desgarrada y sintiéndose cada vez más miserable, rodeó la mano derecha del bebé y la estrechó con suavidad. Sus orbes amatistas repararon en el pequeño brazalete color rosa que rodeaba su muñeca y las palabras escritas sobre él:

_R.N.: Hikari Muto_

_Sexo: femenino_

_Peso: 3.650 Kg_

_Talla: 51 cm_

_Madre: Rebecca Hawkins_

_Fecha: 17/06/2018_

Leer el nombre de su novia le encogió el corazón. Las lágrimas rodaron, silentes, por sus mejillas y apoyó el codo de su brazo libre en su rodilla, para luego hundir su frente en la palma de su mano. Sus mechones dorados cubrían su rostro y caían entre sus dedos, ocultándolo de la realidad.

Moriría si las perdía a ambas.

“Dios… Por qué me haces esto…”, pensaba, así, cabizbajo. “¿Qué es lo que hice para pasar por esto? ¿Qué es lo que estoy pagando…? Dime… Dime qué hago para que no te la lleves… Es mi hija… Oh, Dios, dame su dolor… Llévate mi alma en lugar de la suya… Haz todo lo que quieras conmigo, no me importa… pero deja que se quede… Deja que Rebecca también… se quede… Por favor… “.

—¿Yugi Muto? —. Una suave voz femenina surgió del lado contrario de la cuna, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza y su vista dio con la figura de una mujer de estatura media, vestida de uniforme con diseños infantiles y un fonendoscopio al cuello. Su cabello era negro y corto, hasta las mejillas y sus ojos rasgados poseían el brillo de la dulzura y la paciencia.

—Sí… —afirmó el joven, con voz cansina.

—Soy Ikuko Takeuchi, neonatóloga —explicó, inclinando su cabeza a modo de saludo—. Estoy a cargo de la salud de tu hija…

Yugi la imitó, cumpliendo la formalidad, pero se mantuvo en silencio. No tenía energías para entablar una conversación. Ikuko comprendió la actitud del muchacho y sonrió cálidamente. Él solo quería respuestas.

—Hikari está evolucionando bien —le comentó, observando la aparición de un destello de esperanza en aquellas verdaderas joyas que el chico tenía por ojos—. Su corazón ya está comenzando a funcionar normalmente. La mantendremos monitorizada por un par de horas más por precaución y le quitaremos el oxígeno lo antes posible.

Un gran suspiro de alivio dejó el pecho contraído de Yugi. Bajó la cabeza un tanto y cerró los ojos.

—Gracias —musitó.

La doctora lo observó con tristeza y esbozó una sonrisa tenue.

—¿Quieres cargarla? —inquirió, intuyendo la reacción del joven padre.

—¿E-es posible? —dijo él. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y fuerte, como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño. ¿Realmente podría abrazar a ese pequeño ser invadido de conexiones y sensores? ¿Realmente podría, por fin, sostener a su hija por primera vez? ¿Le haría daño si lo hacía? —. Pero… —balbuceó.

—No te preocupes. Yo te ayudaré —contestó la doctora, con sencillez.

Yugi vio a la mujer rodear la pequeña cama e inclinarse sobre el bebé. Con una habilidad y delicadeza que solo años de experiencia podían darle, acomodó los cables sobre el pequeño cuerpo de manera que sus manos pudieran alzarla de la superficie sin peligro. Una sensación eléctrica comprimió el pecho y estómago del muchacho al ver a Hikari fuera de la cuna y entonces, _solo entonces_ , pudo volver a creer que había sido padre. Como en un sueño, sus violetas contemplaron el modo en el que la doctora le acercaba a su regazo aquel hermoso ser humano que su novia había dado a luz. Un temor enorme a no sostenerla adecuadamente y dejarla caer a causa de su posible torpeza paralizó sus músculos y lo hizo sudar. La doctora no tardó en notarlo y colocó sus manos en los brazos del joven para guiarlo.

—Sostenla de este modo… Así… Muy bien… —susurró.

—¡Oh, cielos! —exclamó Yugi, al borde del llanto. Sus brazos cargaban aquel cuerpo frágil, cálido y blando como un verdadero tesoro. La doctora cogió una pequeña manta rosada y la acomodó alrededor de la niña con cuidado, notando el temblor de las nerviosas manos de su padre—. Es tan pequeña…

—Así es, cariño… Los bebés son muy pequeños… —le dijo Ikuko en voz baja—. Abrázala… Hazle sentir que eres su papá y que la amas…

El duelista fijó sus ojos llorosos en su retoño y comprendió el sentido de las palabras de su madre cada vez que le decía “Eres una parte de mí”. No podía explicarlo desde la razón, mas sí desde el alma. Con delicadeza y algo de temor, llevó su mano al rostro del bebé y rozó su suave piel con el revés de su dedo índice. La niña se estremeció en su regazo y abrió su diminuta boca para liberar un largo bostezo, seguido de un tierno ruidillo.

—Hola… —susurró Yugi, sonriendo entre sus lágrimas de emoción—. Hola, mi amor… Soy tu papá…

Como si Hikari hubiese comprendido las palabras de su padre, dejó ir otro tiernísimo sonidillo y abrió los ojos.

—¡Mira eso! —exclamó con alegría la mujer, que permanecía a su lado—. ¡Tiene tus ojos! Qué hermosa niña tienes…

Yugi enmudeció ante la belleza de los ojos violetas de su pequeña como si acabara de ver un deslumbrante amanecer. Presa de la emoción, estudió los rasgos de la niña con detención y reparó en una diminuta pelusa rubia en su frente; en su hombro izquierdo, marrón y circular, una minúscula réplica del lunar de Rebecca adornaba su piel, y su nariz poseía el encanto de la mujer que amaba: pequeña, levemente respingada, como la de una muñeca.

Realmente, era hija de ambos. Tenía rasgos de él, rasgos de Rebecca… Una preciosa amalgama entre dos personas de distinto origen que se amaban profundamente. El resultado de su unión física y espiritual, la expresión máxima del amor existente entre ambos… Un milagro hecho realidad.

Una vida creada por amor.

Si antes lo había invadido la angustia y desesperación, ahora sentía brotar de su alma una indefinida mezcla de felicidad y esperanza. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar producto de aquella ola de emociones, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija. Tenía consciencia de que había llorado demasiado pero, ahora, simplemente, no podía evitarlo. Con delicadeza, acercó el cuerpecito de la niña a su rostro y llevó sus labios a su frente, para depositar en ella un beso empapado de lágrimas.

Ikuko no pudo evitar emocionarse. La escena era, sencillamente, conmovedora.

—Te amo, hija mía —sollozaba el muchacho—. Te amo con toda mi alma, mi Hikari… Vamos a salir los tres de este hospital, sanos y salvos, te lo prometo… Solo espera a que mamá se recupere… y podremos irnos a casa… Todo estará bien, mi vida; todo estará bien… 

_Todo estará bien._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé dónde irá a parar esto, pero...  
> Bueno.  
> Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> —Liz


End file.
